As the display resolution of portable devices such as a smart phones or tablet personal computers (PC) increases, the bandwidth utilized for the display of image data may increase. At each frame refresh, a device may need to read the all of the image data to update even only a partial frame included in the whole frame of the image. Reading the whole image data may waste bandwidth and increase power consumption.